1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). More particularly, the invention relates to an LCD having a curved shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is applied to various electronic appliances, such as a television set, a monitor, a notebook, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image. In recent years, an LCD having a curved shape has been developed. The curved LCD displays the image through a curved display area and provides a user with improved three-dimensional (“3D”) effect, a sense of immersion, and virtual presence.